Attack Powers
The ability to release/use energy/matter to various attacks. Defined by Superpower Manipulation. Also Called *Combat Powers *Projection Powers Capabilities The user can release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of energy/matter. *'Beam Emission:' Release beams of energy/matter. *'Blast Attacks:' Release energy/matter over a specific target area. *'Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of energy/matter. *'Breath Powers:' Discharge energy/matter from the mouth. *'Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Cutting Wave:' Use matter/energy to cut opponents. *'Expanding Bolts:' Project energy/matter that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Blasts:' Release blasts of energy/matter in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release energy/matter blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with energy/matter. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of energy/matter. *'Omnidirectional Waves:' Send out a wave of energy/matter in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit energy/matter from one's eyes. *'Pillar Projection:' Project energy/matter pillars. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of energy/matter that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release energy/matter blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Spike Projection:' Project energy/matter spikes. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release energy/matter blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of matter/energy. *'Volatile Constructs:' Create bombs/explosions of energy/matter. *'Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of energy/matter that repels everything. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of energy/matter *'Zap:' A tiny short release of energy/matter to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Variations *Aether Attacks *Art Attacks *Aurora Attacks *Benefic Attacks *Combined Attacks *Chaos Attacks *Chemical Attacks *Corruption Attacks *Cosmic Attacks *Data Attacks *Death-Force Attacks *Dimensional Attacks *Elemental Attacks *Emotion Attacks *Energy Attacks *Entropy Attacks *Explosive Attacks *Galaxy Attacks *Gas Attacks *Gravity Attacks *Life-Force Attacks *Lunar Attacks *Magic Attacks *Malefic Attacks *Mental Attacks *Nature Attacks *Neon Attacks *Nether Attacks *Nothingness Attacks *Object Attacks *Order Attacks *Organic Attacks *Planetary Attacks *Poison Attacks *Probability Attacks *Purification Attacks *Radiation Attacks *Reality Attacks *Solar Attacks *Space-Time Attacks *Spatial Attacks *Stellar Attacks *Technology Attacks *Time Attacks *Twilight Attacks *Vibration Attacks *Weather Attacks Associations *Attack Compression *Attack Creation *Attack Expansion *Bullet Hell *Burst *Clinging Damage *Combat Merging *Constructs Creation *Elemental Manipulation *Elemental Mimicry *Energy Manipulation *Energy Physiology *Force-Field Generation *Hidden Attacks *Intangible Attacks *Invisible Attacks *Manifested Attacks *Organic Manipulation *Organic Mimicry *Oversized Attacks *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Razor Attacks *Solidification *Unperceivable Attacks *Weighted Attacks Limitations *Users may require outside source of energy/matter to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users *All Variations users Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Rare power